PS UNIVERSE
by xiumaryse94
Summary: Corrompus. Ils sont tous corrompus. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce virus soit aussi puissant, mais surtout, aussi populaire. J'ai tout perdu, il m'a tout pris. Si je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant je dois rentrer dans leur jeu. Mais je ne veux pas, non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rentrer à l'intérieur de cette bataille en risquant de perdre la guerre. Mais si je ne fait rien...
1. Ọktoba 3, 7010

Ọktoba 3, 7010

Bonjour Akụkọ,

Aujourd'hui j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée au lycée avec mes amis. Je ne pense pas pouvoir, un jour, me séparer d'eux. En plus de ça je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait se passer, d'assez fou, pour nous écarter les uns des autres. Veux-tu savoir ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui pour que je soit aussi enjouée ? À vrai dire, je n'allais pas très bien ce matin, tu sais, je pense que papa et maman vont se séparer. La dispute d'avant hier soir fut plus violente que les autres. Le lendemain, j'étais vraiment passive en cours à cause de ça, j'ai vraiment rien suivi, et j'ai fini par craquer. Voir ses parents dans un tel état au quotidien nuit vraiment au moral de l'enfant ! Heureusement, mes amis étaient là pour me réconforter. Sans eux je pense que j'aurai fugué... Ça aurait peut être eu un impact sur leur relation.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais bien grâce à mes amis à présent. Ils ont réussi à me remonter le moral en m'offrant des billets gratuits pour la salle d'arcade. Et tu connais mon amour pour ce paradis du jeu et de l'amusement.

Tu sais, Damien, mon crush, il m'a regardé et sourit aujourd'hui. Penses-tu que j'ai une chance avec lui ? Moi je ne crois pas, lui il est beau, charismatique et populaire. Alors que moi je suis tout le contraire. Je sais très bien que les contraires s'attirent, mais là, le fossé entre nous est trop grand. Ça me fait de la peine d'y penser alors passons...

Des rumeurs courent au sujet d'une certaine application qui devrait sortir la semaine prochaine. Tu ne trouves pas ça fou que quelque chose soit déjà connu sans même avoir été vu ? Moi si, je ne pense, d'ailleurs, pas l'utiliser. Je sens qu'elle va créer des problèmes et à dire vrai, ça me fait un peu peur. D'ailleurs, mon meilleur ami est déjà prêt à l'installer. On ne sais pas encore de quel type d'application il s'agit mais il pense déjà pouvoir la contrôler. Bizarre, hein, Akụkọ ?

Il adore se donner des défis. Il aime surtout être le centre de l'attention. Il est adorable mais il ne faudrait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin avec lui car sa seconde nature peut être réellement effrayante. En plus de ça, Kaneki a déjà commencé à étudier le possible algorithme de cette fameuse application, comme il l'a fait avec famoustrap. Il veut peut être savoir quel genre d'application elle sera.

Heureusement, sa tactique a fonctionné avec famoustrap, alors il n'a pas eut de crise de nerfs. Je l'adore mais je ne préfère pas être dans les parages lorsqu'il pète les plombs.

Ah oui, j'allais presque oublier, nous allons déménager pour nous rapprocher de la nouvelle cité. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir changer de lycée jusqu'au moment où j'ai su qu'il se trouvait plus proche de nous. Cette cité a été fondé par le grand Zackc Murer le créateur de famoustrap. Elle est pleine de nouveautés technologiques mais aussi économiques car cette cité n'a aucun lien avec le gouvernement. Elle est gouverné par son fondateur et c'est tout. C'est assez original qu'un créateur d'application décide de crée une cité néanmoins ces gens là sont blindés de tune alors pourquoi pas. Et si en plus ça on peut loger des gens et créer un nouveau système politique et économique... tant mieux après tout. En plus Kaneki aussi va déménager dans cette cité dans quelques jours. Mon meilleur ami habitera vraiment pas loin de chez moi, c'est supeeeeer cool ça non Akụkọ???

Par contre, nous ne savons pas comment vont se faire les successions. Je veux dire par là, quel sera le successeur de Zackc Murer ? On ne sais pas grand chose de lui, tout le monde le connais comme " le créateur de Famoustrap ", du coup, la question se pose ...

C'est d'ailleurs le sujet de discussion que préfèrent le plus les médias. Ils en parlent tout le temps. Certaines personnes sont rétissentes et voient quelque chose d'horrible à travers cette cité. Alors que d'autres personnes la trouvent extraordinaire, extrêmement intéressante et même innovante.

Moi, je ne n'ai pas vraiment d'avis, oui je suis assez impartiale. J'attends de voir avant de juger, même si l'application ne m'inspire pas confiance. J'ai appris, au fil des années, à me faire confiance et à écouter mon instinct qui ne m'a jamais fait défaut jusque là. En ce moment mon instinct est un peu embrouillé et me dit de banir, en priorité, cette application.

Hehe, je parle de l'instinct comme d'une personne. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle toi ? Non ? D'accord. Bon je vais te laisser pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt Akụkọ !

Cette histoire sera basée sur des écrits de différentes personnes qui posséderont différentes vies et points de vu. Néanmoins, un même fil va les conduire au même endroit.

Si vous voulez le connaitre je vous laisse continuer cette histoire.

À vendredi.


	2. 6 Oktober 7010

6\. Oktober 7010

Cher Tagebuch

Moi, le grand Bein, j'ai décidé de prendre le contrôle de cette toute nouvelle plateforme sociale qui vient de sortir il y a à peine 12 minutes. Grâce à mon haut rang social et à la richesse de mon compte bancaire. Je pense pouvoir attirer ces pauvres prolétaires en jouant avec leur plus fortes émotions. J'entends par là, la haine, la jalousie, l'envie et enfin l'émerveillement... oui, j'aime le lyrisme.

Je demanderai à père de me donner de l'argent pour acheter ces gens qu'ils appellent Followers. Peut être que si je grimpe vite dans cette petite société, je pourrais tout aussi vite les dominer. Ce sera comme mon petit royaume hahaha, un jour, je serai roi.

Comme à son habitude, mon père était rétissent. Il voulait que je monte les échelons petit à petit avec du travail acharné et de la rigueur. Mais j'en ai que faire de ses conseils. Je veux monter dans la popularité le plus rapidement possible. Alors ce ne sont pas ses ridicules excuses qui vont m'en empêcher. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus, je sais que si j'achète des Followers, je vais devoir acheter des Gemmes. Mais peu importe, l'argent ne manque pas ici, au contraire.

Oh, j'avais presque oublié de te le dire, nous avons déménagé il y a quelques jours. J'ai dû quitter ma si belle patrie pour vivre dans ce temple de modernité. Et oui, je suis maintenant, dans la nouvelle cité. Nous avons acheté un appartement de luxe dans la capitale de cette dernière, Unter-berg. Je la trouve vraiment belle, mais sans nature. La verdoyance de l'Allemagne me manque un peu, mes longues ballades à cheval sur nos terres qui se trouvaient devant la maison, le jardinage dans notre sublime et immense jardin, le ramassage des œufs de Pâques durant la fête de Pâques... mais dans un autre sens, le cadre inovant de la cité m'hypnotise.

Demain, j'irai pour la première fois à l'école. J'ai toujours fait l'école à la maison mais ce n'est pas possible de le faire dans cette nouvelle société. Néanmoins, nous serons séparés en fonction de notre classe sociale, et franchement, je trouve cette idée excellente, car le seul fait d'aller à l'école, et de rencontrer des gens qui plus est, ne sont pas de notre classes sociales pourrait être motif de suicide. Non, je n'extrapole pas, c'est tout à fait normal et logique de séparer les classes sociales. Nous n'avons pas à être mélangés voyons !

Tu dois te demander ce qu'il va se passer par la suite Tagebuch ? Malheureusement, nous n'en savons rien. Le système qui s'occupe des nouveaux résidents de la cité nous a dit qu'il fallait attendre le seuil maximal d'habitants pour avoir plus d'informations sur la cité. Nous n'avons donc pas énormément d'informations sur la façon dont nous allons vivre. Et encore moins sur le système politique qui va nous diriger.

Je ne te cache pas que je suis assez pressé de le savoir. Je n'ai jamais su garder mon calme et attendre patiemment que les choses viennent à moi. C'est évidemment ce que mes parents me reprochent. Mais je n'y prête pas réelle attention, je préfère n'en faire qu'à ma tête et avancer avec mon instinct.

Oui, je lui fais confiance. Il ne m'a jamais porté préjudice alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire sans lui. De plus, il m'a permis de réussir énormément de choses dans ma vie. Alors si mon instinct me dit de foncer tête baissée dans cette nouvelle plateforme inconnue mais pleine de nouveautés, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation.

Je vais te laisser pour l'instant, je reviendrai à toi d'ici quelques jours pour te donner des nouvelles sur ma nouvelle vie. Et surtout sur cette mystérieuse cité.

Que de mystères sur cette ville vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bon, nous allons vous laisser le temps d'y réfléchir . À Vendredi.


End file.
